Fatal Disgrace
by Yukari Wada
Summary: At that day, an academy from Manhattan exchanges their second year students with a high school from Kyoto. When the exchanged students arrived at Kyoto, one of them cannot help but keep worry about his friends. First, their decency education. Second, their awareness of strange tense that always there. Third, their souls. Human!AU; Japanese Style; non-APH OC, someday OOC.


_**Fatal Disgrace**_

_**Episode I – Fatal Indecency**_

_**Part I – Beginning**_

**.**

_**Opening Song – Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

In order to introduces their education knowledge and their cultures to each other, two high schools made programme to exchange their students to each other. They are World High W, which is located in centre of Manhattan, New York, United States of America; and Amagizawa High School, which is located in southern part of Sakyo Ward, Kyoto, Japan. They do this agreement for three months, dated from May until July. The agreement is: the students that transferred has to be the second-year students and has to there are thirty four students; during the programme, all students that were transferred have to make a report about their temporary school; and when the programme is ended, both schools have to transfers the students back safely.

Actually, principal of Amagizawa High School is reluctant to exchange their students with World High W. First reason is that he worried if his students can learns well in World High W; and otherwise, he worried if the students from World High W can learn well in Amagizawa. Second reason is that he knows that sex education in World High W is not that good—it has to be noted if Amagizawa High School has high morality of decency and often tells its education to their students. And, third reason is that he worried because if the students from other school doing something sex-sensed, then something bad will happens to them.

But, since both Japan and United States has somehow good relationship, the principal of Amagizawa High School does not have any other choice. In the end, he signed the paper of their agreement of exchanging programme. Paper signing event was held in both Tokyo and Washington D.C. one month before the programme is implemented.

And today, the second year students from World High W arrived in Amagizawa High School.

Amagizawa High School is not pretty big, but pretty far from the city road, so it is pretty quiet and peaceful. Beside of it are big sugarcane fields full of fresh green colours, which is refresh many eyes that saw them. The fragrance from the flowers, soils, and fresh air from the big trees that planted in their wide school garden is cool and easy to breathe in. The principal said that they have a natural air conditioner, which is the garden itself. All of the windows and ventilations are opened, freely letting the cool yet tranquil winds come into the rooms.

From entrance gate to main gate, there is a wide field of grasses and trees; while the road to main gate placed between them, which makes the atmosphere so forest like. There also a little park in it. The park has a wooden swing, a short bridge with an ornamental fish pond below it, and a wooden wall with many frames, which is often used as display space for a painting or pictures. Parking for bicycles, motorcycles, or other two-wheeled transportations is on a wide field near the park. Distance from the entrance gate to main gate is about one hundred meters.

The building of the school is not really wide, but somehow large. It has two floors in it, and the roofs is flat, which can be used when the students has physical education. The first floor has three classes for each first year and second year students, a health room, a canteen, a teacher office, a room for the principal, and a guest room. Meanwhile, second floor has two classes for third year students, a library, a science laboratory, a computer room, a canteen, a warehouse, and a big hall which is multi functioned as indoor field or a show hall.

All of the students of World High W seem to be excited about it. As they arrived at entrance gate, they ran through the road to the main gate. When they arrived at the front of the building, they stunned. Despite the building is not as big as their school building, the building was neat and very clean. Fresh air accompanied their fantasies about Amagizawa High School and its students. They do not really worry about how they can get along with the students, since they always have Japanese class in seventh and eighth period every Monday until Thursday.

Suddenly, they heard an old man like voice from behind them, which says something in Japanese. "Oh, so you all came here," it said.

They turned their head. They see a middle-aged man with white hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue long sleeved shirt with dark blue tie and black blazer. He also wears brown shoes. "My name is Sanada Taro. Nice to meet you, second year students from World High W," he said.

This make the students thought that they have to reply with Japanese, since he said it in Japanese too. And maybe, they have to speak Japanese all the time when they are at the school.

"Nice to meet you too!" the students answered, while bowed down to the principal.

"You don't need to introduce yourselves here. It will take a long time," Taro said. "More than it, I think it would be good if you take a look at this school."

"Yes!" the students said in unison. They split up into various groups consists of various number of members, and then began to observing the school. It is seen that many of them that joining with their friends or even their lovers, but there is one person that observed the school alone.

He is a young man with blonde hair and emerald green eyes; there are somewhat thick eyebrows above his eyes. He wears World High W uniform for male, which consists of white long sleeved shirt, dark green tie, dark blue vest, blue blazer, blue plaid trousers, and black shoes. He wandering the corridor all by himself, while writes the name of the rooms and its locations on his notebook.

From what he knows, in these three months, all of World High W students have to wears their uniforms, because it will be too expensive if they buy Amagizawa High School uniform. But, they can buy them as souvenirs, if they want to.

Suddenly, he saw a girl passing on front of him. She has medium length dark pink hair, which is tied into a high ponytail with purple ribbon, and her bangs are clipped with a black hairclip; and dark pink eyes. She wears black long sleeved blouse with red, rectangle like, sailor-style collar on it, and a red long bow which is shaped like flower petals. She also wears black below-knee skirt with some pleats on her right side, short black socks, and dark brown shoes. Her clothes makes he believed if those are Amagizawa High School uniforms for female students. It looks like that she was just come out from the toilet, as sign of toilet for women was attached above the door.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in Japanese. "You surprised me!"

"Ah, sorry!" the girl said. "I'm sorry if I surprised you. Oh..." she looked at his uniforms. "Are you from...World High W?"

"Yes, I am," he said. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you, eh..."

"Tomoe," she said, while bowing down deeply. "My name is Maeda Tomoe. It's nice to meet you, Senior Arthur." She straightened her body again.

"Senior, you say?" Arthur asked. "So...you are first year student?"

"Yes, I am!" Tomoe answered. "It is really rare to see some students from other countries, at here! Senior, where do you come from?"

"Well, I was born in London..." Arthur answered. "But I come from Manhattan, after lived there."

"Oh, no wonder your accent is so British!" Tomoe said, while clasping her hands together. "Oh, can I make a wish for all of you? All of the students of World High W?"

Arthur tilted his head to side. "What kind of wish is it?"

"I hope all of you can be more careful next time; especially, when it comes to love."

"What?" Arthur asked. But, Tomoe does not make any answer.

"Ah, I have to return to my class. Then, excuse me, Senior!" Tomoe bowed again, before she straightened her body and ran out through the corridor.

Arthur looked at Tomoe from far away, before said in his English language. "Hmm...I think this school will be interesting, but..."

He looked at behind, There is no anything there, but he feels something weird.

"...why the atmosphere in this school is very tense?"

_I hope all of you can be more careful next time._

"What does she means by it, anyway? Is it connected to the tense of this school?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Time has passed, and now is fourth day, precisely after school on that day. Since the students of World High W already paid a hotel for three months, they do not need to worry. But, the students from other country heard an announcement from teacher office.

The school has many speakers, which is spreads throughout all of the school. The speakers are connected with a machine in teacher office; there is a microphone on it, so the teachers or some important students can give their announcement to all of the students and other school members.

Anyway, the announcement is: "For the exchange students from World High W, please get onto the roofs of this school, ASAP. Once again, for the exchange students from World High W, please get onto the roofs of this school, ASAP. Thank you for your attention."

The one who gives the announcement is sounded like a first year female student, but since she says 'ASAP' twice, it would means that their attention is very important. In the end, all of the students from World High W managed to get onto the roofs.

When they arrived, there are two persons standing on the roofs. The one is a girl with waist length blue hair and dark blue eyes, and Amagizawa High School uniform for females. While another is a boy with dark red hair and leaf green eyes. He wears Amagizawa High School uniform for males, which is consists of black long sleeved shirt with unbuttoned collar and navy blue tie on it, black trousers, and black shoes.

"Let us introduces ourselves," the girl said. "My name is Minegishi Akari. The boy there is Yahagi Morino. Both of us are first year students from this school."

"It's an honour to meet you all!" the boy said, and then bowed down with the girl.

"We are know that we are your juniors, but please listen," Akari said, after both of them straightened their bodies. "After talking with our friends and other school council members, we decided to tell this to you."

"A rule which is can't be violated to," Morino said.

"What kind of rule?" A girl asked. She has long brown hair that is wavy at its end with flower ornaments on her right side of her head, and green eyes. She wears World High W uniform for females, which is consists of white long sleeved shirt, dark green tie, white vest, blue blazer, red plaid skirt, white socks, and brown shoes.

"Amagizawa High School has a very high morality of decency, and will punish everyone who is doing something indecent in front of our own eyes," Akari said, while crossed her arms on front of her chest. "In other words, do not ever have sexual activities with your lovers in this school, even if you do it in a hidden place. Whether it flirting, holding hands, linking arms, hugging, kissing, raping, harassing, or even..." Akari stopped; she stared at her seniors with serious eyes. "...you do fucking your lovers."

Arthur gulped. "W-we all know that..." he said.

"And you all have to know, if this rule is very strict. If we know you do it, even if once..." Morino said; his eyes become sharper than earlier. "...we shall punish you, in the name of God."

After a long silence which is accompanied with very tense atmosphere, Akari breaks it. "...so, you can dismissed; _ASAP_."

And in the end, they go home with some mixed thoughts. Arthur, who is very confused with the atmosphere of his temporary school, only can hope for his friends, so they not make any strange ideas.

However, it is seen to be an unreachable dream, when his friend tells of something.

"Hey, Arthur, listen to me."

"Listen about what, git?"

_..._

_It is something that surely will make a huge chaos._

_..._

"Let's have the party next night."

"What kind of party?"

_..._

_It is something that surely will make them breaks the rule they told about._

_..._

When his friend gives him a paper which is filled of party plans, his emerald eyes widened.

"...Alfred, are you _this_ serious?"

_..._

_It is something that surely will endanger their souls._

_..._

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.

I do own all of the OC and Amagizawa High School.


End file.
